Syd's Random Writings
by CandyCornQueen
Summary: This is just where I post a bunch of random Death Note stuff with my friends and I in it.
1. L's Claustrophobic Feet

**Syd's Random Writings**

**_L's Claustrophobic Feet_**

_By: SingingSyd_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Death Note but I do own myself, Syd. If I did own Death Note... Hehe let's just say that the rating would probably be bumped up on it due to random yaoi makeouts between Light and L... I never said that. Anywho, ENJOYZZZ!**

* * *

"I don't see how you don't like socks!" Syd shouted at the insomniac detective. His gray and highly dilated eyes blinked over to her for a second before they returned to the many TVs he was monitoring. "I mean they come in so many different colours and textures and lengths! And some are furry! How could not like something that is furry!" She continued. The man just took another drink of his coffee without looking away from the TVs once.

"Now Miss Syd there is no reason to be yelling at L." Soichiro Yagami scolded the young red headed woman.

"Ya, maybe he has a reason for not wearing socks! It's not the only weird thing about him!" Matsuda shouted from across the room.

"Shut up Matsuda." Aizawa said while hitting the young man over the head.

"Everyone please get back to work." L softly and not to mention monotonely said from his crouched spot on a chair. With a huff from Syd, she sat back in her seat by L and watched the Yagami family with him.

"Still don't see how you don't like furry things." She grumbled. L sighed then turned his attention to his pouting girlfriend. "

You won't stop talking until I give you an answer, will you?" L asked. Syd just smirked in response. Everybody looked over to L waiting to here his answer. "I don't like socks because they make my feet feel uncomfortable and encased." There was a brief moment of silence before Syd said.

"Does that mean your feet are claustrophobic?" The entire task force pondered over this for the whole day and ended up not getting any work done and missing seeing Light laugh like a complete maniac on the TVs that Syd, L, and Soichiro had been monitoring.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Syd: **Yo! This is really just where I post a bunch of stuff. Don't really know what else to call it. Enjoy! R&R and you get virtual ice-cream!


	2. Don't Touch Syd's Spray Cheese

**Syd's Random Writings**

_**Don't Touch Syd's Spray Cheese**_

_By: SingingSyd_

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

* * *

"So you say she'll go crazy if I touch this spray cheese?" Mello asked Kait. The short, multi-colored haired girl nodded her face dead serious. "How would she even know? What she do put sensors on the thing or something?"

"How should I know?" Kait replied while shrugging her shoulders. "But really, don't touch it, breathe on it, stare at it for too long, draw on it, or take pictures of it. Trust me I know from experience. And especially DON"T eat it. She would probably kill you." Kait's face looked really scared for a second. Like she was remembering something extremely painful.

"What could a wimpy girl like her do? She can't even eat with chopsticks without hurting herself. How in the world could she actually do harm to someone else, and on purpose for that matter." Mello, being the idiot he is, grabbed the spray cheese off of the counter. Kait froze in fear. They were both silent for a second.

"See nothing happened. Hey I wonder if this stuff would be good on chocolate-"

"ARGHHH!" The scream was heard from the floor above them.

"Oh crap." Kait squeaked out. "See ya sucker!" She yelled at Mello as she ran out of the kitchen.

"What the crap-"

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Syd screamed from the her spot in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a hockey stick in her hands and cleats on her feet.  
The woman looked about ready to kill someone. And that someone just happened to be Mello.

~The Next Day~

Mello was currently in the hospital with two broken ribs, five broken fingers, and two broken shins.

"Well I did say not to touch the cheese." Kait said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh shut-" "Oh Meellloo!" Sang Syd as she danced into the blindingly white hospital room with a disturbing smile on her face. "Oh shi-" Kait was pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind her. Even though she tried really hard to open the door (She tapped the door once and said it counted) it would not budge. She ran once she heard Mello's screaming.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Syd: I got bored so yay you all get to read more useless crap! And Kait was in this one! I'm sure she'll be happy. Well until she reads it. Then I'm dead. R&R**


	3. Near's an Animal

**Syd's Random Writings**

_**Near's an Animal**_

_By: SingingSyd_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Death Note but I do own myself, Syd. If I did own Death Note... He he let's just say that the rating would probably be bumped up on it due to random yaoi make outs between Light and L... I never said that. Any-who, ENJOYS!**

* * *

"HE IS NOT A SHEEP!" Emzy screamed in Mello's face.

"THEN HE'S A FRICKEN LAMB!" Mello screamed back.

Syd and Kait just sat on a couch watching the other two fight for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"HE ISN'T ANY TYPE OF FARM ANIMAL!" Then Emzy lunged.

"Dang it girl I just got out of the hospital! What are trying to do kill me?" Mello asked from the ground to the girl who was now sitting on his chest pounding her fists on his chest.

"YES! So why won't you just die!" Emzy yelled.

"You know what?" Syd said to Kait from behind the couch that they had been sitting in. They migrated/ hid once Emzy started to get violent. Sure she might not be able to kick like Syd but dang she can slap.

"What?" Kait asked.

"Emzy said Near wasn't a _farm_ animal. Does that mean he's a different kind of animal?" The girls eyes met and they shared a perverted grin.

The two girls popped up from behind the couch and saw Emzy slapping Mello's face and Mello exclaiming that the world was against him.

"Oh Emzy~" Kait sang while smirking.

"Guess what we just found out~" Syd also sang.

Emzy froze and looked her two best friends, her eyes narrowed. "What?" She demanded in a scary tone.

Syd and Kait flinched but their smirks didn't faulter. "Well-" Syd began.

She was cut off by L running into the room with a panicked expression on his face. "Does anybody know where any sugar is?" He asked in a rush. Mello slowly hid something behind his back.

"No idea." Mello replied slowly, watching L warily. L's eyes widened, if possible.

"Mello I'm your elder and a person who you look up to." L said while slowly making his way over to Mello.

"NEVER!" Mello screamed. He pushed Emzy off his chest and ran into a different room.

"GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE OR DIE!" L screamed back following the Blondie.

It was awkwardly quiet in the room with the three girls for a few seconds.

"So what were you gonna tell me." Emzy asked.

"Oh ya I forgot about that." Kait said happily her and Syd's smirks becoming wider.

"Well you see you said that-"

Suddenly Matt ran into the room cutting Syd. "Does anybody know where my DS went?" He asked in a rush.

"No we don't now leave!" Kait yelled not liking that Syd kept getting interrupted.

"Well alright then." Matt replied, a little taken back that he was yelled at. He left the room.

"As I was saying-"

L, Mello, Matt, and Near ran into the room.

"Hey do you-"

"EMZY THINKS NEAR IS AN ANIMAL IN BED!" Syd and Kait yelled in unison. It was quiet for a few seconds before

"WHAT!" Emzy screeched.

"Run!" Syd yelled while trying to run out of the room only to be caught by L. When she gave him a questioning look all he said was "I have needs." He then carried her up the stairs.

"Did that just happen?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Mello replied.

Near walked over to Emzy and grabbed her hand. While leading her out of the room he said "I too have needs."

"The crapple jacks?" Kait yelled. Mello looked to Matt and Matt shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Mello's hand. The two walked into a room and shut the door behind them. A click was heard showing that they locked the door.

Kait ran to the door and pounded her fists on it yelling "HEY I DO NOT WANT TO MISS OUT ON SOME HOT YAOI SEX!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Syd: OMW! I updated again. Be happy. Very happy. Or be a flamer and be mad. Very mad. And grouchy. But I welcome flamers so flame away! Watch me BURN!... I'm going to pretend like that wasn't suicidal or masochist sounding! Well I got a review from...**

**Angel123dino- First off thank you for the review, alert, and fav! Made me a very happy person! And my friend and I can be really random at times. Like one time we made a song about killing yellow butterflies and how there guts were on our shoes and how my cat then licked the guts off my shoe then the guts went to the litter box and etc.. That was a fun day! Again thanks!**

**Okay so now I want more reviews! But I won't be a meany and make you get so many reviews before I update. Me no likey that. So all I have left to say is R&R!**


	4. L's Sugar Obsession

**Syd's Random Writings**

**_L's Sugar Obsession _**

_By: SingingSyd_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Death Note but I do own myself, Syd. If I did own Death Note... Hehe let's just say that the rating would probably be bumped up on it due to random yaoi makeouts between Light and L... I never said that. Anywho, ENJOYZZZ!**

* * *

"L I swear just one unsugared strawberry won't kill you." Syd told L while shoving the small red fruit in his face. "Now eat." She said crossly.

Syd had forgotten to get the sugar while she was out shopping and was now trying to force L into eating something without sugar. Of course L greatly refused, saying that maybe he could get Watari to get some sugar from the kitchen of the hotel that they were currently staying at. Syd hadn't wanted Watari to have to go to all of the trouble just to put sugar on a strawberry.

That and Syd finally had an excuse to see L eat something unsugarfied.

"EAT THE FRICKEN STRAWBERRY!" She screamed at L pushing the strawberry to his lips. L grabbed her hand that had the strawberry in it and gently moved it away from his face. He then dipped it into Syd's frappicino and ate the coffee covered and now sugared strawberry.

"Much better." L said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Syd: Thanks for the reviews Kait and thank ya'll for reading. R&R**

**Syd~**


End file.
